The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, particularly for a motor vehicle.
From the construction of heat exchangers for motor vehicles, here particularly in the field of the indirect cooling of recycled exhaust gas or charge air by a liquid coolant, tube-bundle heat exchangers are known in which a bundle of exchanger tubes, extending parallel at least in places, are fed through a housing through which a coolant flows. Owing to mechanical vibration and the pulsed gas flow, such heat exchangers are subject to significant vibrations. With a corresponding length of the exchanger tubes, strong loads due to vibration occur in the region where the tubes are fastened on a base of the heat exchanger.